Dark
by naioka1992
Summary: Fighting in the forest, what changes will be brought with these strange new bladers. what are their pasts, and how do they link to four certain boys?chap 7: insults, angers and laundrey baskets!
1. Out of The Darkness

Dark

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except my Oc's and my chocolate goodness….all hail da chocolate!

Chapter 1 – Out Of The Darkness

'Time for a rematch, Johnny.' Lupenex growled with an evil smirk. Both readied their launchers.

'I too wish for a rematch, Robert.' Sanguinex agreed. Robert prepared his launcher, as did the vampire opposite him.

'Oliver, my revenge is not yet complete. I also challenge you.' Zomb growled. The determined Frenchman readied himself like his team-mates, waiting for the countdown.

'Same here, Enrique. I wish for a rematch like the rest of my team.' Cenotaph said. Enrique and Cenotaph also prepared.

'3, 2, 1…' Ray called out across the woodland clearing they stood in.

They were in a forest clearing in Japan. The Bladebreakers, Majestics, White Tiger X and Demolition Boys had originally been in a park near Tyson's house, where they were somehow all managing to stay. Then The Dark Bladers had been spotted in the woods behind the park. The teams had naturally followed until they had been led to the clearing. Now The Dark Bladers wanted revenge, and the other teams were only helpless to watch until the battles were over.

'LET IT RIP!' Ray finished. All eight blades were released into the clearing.

'ATTACK!' Zomb ordered. His blade rocketed towards Unicolyon, knocking it away without mercy.

'Stay strong, Unicolyon!' Oliver shouted. But Unicolyon was weakened. Oliver gasped as he realised he was in no position to attack anymore. Zomb smirked.

'Finish him off!' He yelled. Oliver sank to his knees, dirtying them on the ground. Unicolyon rolled towards him, stopping still in front of him. Oliver's head shot up as Unicolyon stayed put. Zomb smirked.

'I do not want your bitbeast. I just wanted to win.' He said, not unkindly as he walked away. Oliver smiled down at his blade, before pocketing it once more.

'Sarcophalon! Attack!' Cenotaph cried. Enrique and Amphilyon were cast out of the match in seconds. Enrique stared at his blade in awe.

'Y-You beat me.' He said. Cenotaph laughed coldly.

'Yes, my revenge is complete. Amphilyon was not my target, you were.' He said. The blonde Italian bowed his head to the ground in defeat, before standing up again, clutching his blade tightly in one hand. He stood next to Oliver.

'Griffolyon! Attack!' Robert yelled. Sanguinex smirked. His blade dodged every attack. Then suddenly it rammed Griffolyon into a tree. When Griffolyon finally escaped, it lost control. A pebble tripped it, sending it to the floor, still. Robert gasped and picked up his blade. He went to the side with Oliver and Enrique.

Johnny and Lupenex were still going strong, though. Both had attacked with all their might, until both blades were as weak as those who ordered them. And both were barely standing.

Eventually, Lupenex managed to gather enough strength into his blade to knock Salamalyon still at last.

The werewolf grinned, and collected his blade. Then all four relaunched again, stronger this time.

'Now we want the bitbeasts.' Lupenex told them, smirking. Suddenly, four mystery blades shot from the trees.

The battle had somehow moved them into a pathway off of the clearing. The trees reached over, joining together to make a sort of tunnel. The top of the pathway looked round, completely covered in branches and leaves. The blades came from up above them.

'STRIKING VENGENCE!'

The bladers all looked up, as four voices yelled the same command. All The Dark Bladers stared aghast as all four of their blades were knocked out effortlessly by the new-coming blades.

The blade that took out Zomb was blood red. The bitchip was glowing white, but apart from that there was nothing out of the ordinary to it. That, and the fact that it was launched from almost directly above the Dark Bladers' blades.

Sanguinex was taken out by a dark blue blade. It was almost black, but you could still see it to be blue. The bitchip also glowed white, like the red blade.

Cenotaph's blade was hit by a jet black beyblade. The bitchip was glowing an eerie milky, light blue against the black of the blade.

Finally, Lupenex's blade was hit by a white blade. This bitchip glowed black, instead.

Everyone, including The Dark Bladers stared at the four blades. Suddenly, Dranzer, Wolborg, Falborg, Drigger and Galeon were sent in around them. The Dark Bladers, recovered, smirked, and joined the other blades for the third time.

Suddenly, all four mystery blades disappeared. The boys with blades out all looked round. Then they reappeared.

The red blade landed on Falborg, the black blade landed on Wolborg, the blue blade on Drigger, and the white blade on Dranzer.

'ATTACK!' The four voices called again. They were now distinguishable as all girls' voices.

Suddenly, wind started to slash the blades. Bryan shrugged, staring at his blade with the red one on top of it.

'She's got control of Falborg!' He said angrily.

A blast of fire rose up as well, blocking the blades in a ring. Kai growled. 'And Dranzer!' He added, also furious.

'Drigger!' Ray yelled as his blade caused the ground to shake. A ringing of laughter was heard from above.

'Wolborg!' Tala yelled. Water and ice were forming everywhere, trapping blades. Many were crashing into the new obstacles. The girls laughed again.

'Is it me or does that laugh sound annoyingly familiar?' asked Johnny with a frown. Robert nodded. Enrique frowned, obviously trying to think who it was in the trees. Oliver's eyes widened.

'Stop resisting!' he called suddenly. Everyone turned to stare at him. 'I recognise that attack!' He said. He pulled out his blade and launched it in again.

The rest of The Majestics did the same. The Dark Bladers were knocked out again by the unknown bladers, and they started to run away.

A figure in black dropped down in front of them. Lupenex and Sanguinex, who had been in front, drew back like they had been burnt. The girl hadn't touched them, in fact, though.

She had her back to the group, crouched low to the ground, but the two monsters were still scared of her. She wore all black clothes, against pale skin. She stood up and turned to the group.

The girl wore a long black velvet skirt that reached her ankles. A black velvet tiny tee was over it, showing off her pale navel. The top had two thick straps to it, covering the tops of the girl's shoulders. The top dipped low to her chest, though not looking slutty. At the front of the top, on one side were two strips of black ribbon. Between the two, more black ribbon was crisscrossed to either side. The same was on the other side, both well away from the centre of the top. A black velvet jacket was slung across her shoulders, tied in a double knot loosely around her neck. Black dance shoes covered her feet daintily. She had black fingerless gloves on both hands.

Her hair was jet black, with bright purple streaks in it. Her hair was pulled back by a purple tortoiseshell-style clip. A few strands were left to fall in her face, though. A black and silver mask covered her eyes and cheeks, stopping at the end of her nose. Naturally, there were holes for her eyes, though. Her identity was well hidden.

The girl wore silver hoops from her ears, and a silver pendant with a purple amethyst stone in it.

She smirked at the astonished bladers, and nodded up to someone hidden in the trees. A second girl dropped down next to her. All The Dark Bladers ran back over to The Majestics and others.

'Do you recognise them?' asked Sanguinex. The Majestics shook their heads. Sanguinex and Lupenex stared at Robert and Johnny.

'Great,' Mariah drawled, 'now there are two weird gothic bitches.' She said angrily.

The second girl was also in black.

She had tight black jeans down to her ankles, where large black boots could be seen. They looked like it would really hurt if you got kicked with them. Her top had thin straps at the top, with a low dip like her partner's. It showed another pale navel. In bloody letters on her top, were the words: 'Back off or else I'll have a lot more to say…' A black leather jacket was tied round her waist loosely. Black fingerless gloves covered her hands too.

Her hair was black with red streaks in it, not dissimilar to the colour of Johnny's hair, actually. Her hair was left down. She also had a mask to cover her face, only this one was black and blood red. She had a silver pendant with a ruby stone in it, silver hoops from her ears, but also two black silver studded wrist bands on both wrists.

The girls glanced to each other, and then back at the blades. The white blade, black blade, red blade and blue blade all jumped off just as the ones previously below them came to a halt. The still blades were rounded up and tossed out towards their masters.

Then they started on The Majestics.

'Gana! Swifting Motions!' the girl with purple streaks cried. Robert's head rocketed up to look at her. Sanguinex smirked.

'Now do you recognise them?' he asked. Robert looked at him and growled. Johnny started to glare at Lupenex.

'How do you know them?' Johnny asked furiously. Cenotaph stood between Lupenex and Johnny.

'They were the first to defeat us,' Sanguinex admitted. 'They said they were relations of yours, they gave us four names. When we went looking for them for revenge, we met you. That's how our feud started.' He said. Robert nodded.

'Saharan! (Sa-har-an) Darkest Lightening!' The other girl yelled. Johnny began to pale.

'Salamalyon! Dodge it quickly!' He ordered, worry and possibly even terror slipping into his voice.

'Hey Robert,' Tyson said stood next to the German blader, 'you know these two?' he asked. Robert and Johnny nodded.

'Griffolyon! Counter attack!' Robert ordered. His blade was thrown backwards from her attack, but thankfully Griffolyon was still spinning.

'Unicolyon GO!' Oliver cried. The red blade drew back, just before the attack hit it, though. The two girls laughed at him, along with the other two who were still hidden in the canopy of trees above them.

'Show yourself, Unesty! (You-nest-ee.) Terror's Skylight!' Oliver began to pale as well, and even Enrique was becoming visibly uneasy. The girls laughed as well.

Another girl in black dropped from the trees. She stood up opposite Oliver, next to the girl with purple streaks.

She had bright green streaks in jet-black hair. It was pulled back into a high ponytail, with a few bangs falls into her face. The green was identical to Oliver's hair. She wore a black and green kimono (short flowered dress) over bright green tights, with black heeled boots going past her knees. A thin, black cardigan was tied across both shoulders, restricting her movement, somewhat. Like the other two, there were black fingerless gloves on both hands. Her launcher seemed to be a tessen fan, and was clutched in one hand.

A black and gold mask covered her face, identical in shape to her two partners'. Silver hoops fell from her ears like the other two as well. A silver pendant with an emerald stone in it was round her neck. Two silver hair clips were placed at either side of her head.

She smirked to her comrades, and then at The Majestics. Oliver started to shake.

Each girl was opposite their Majestic counterpart. The girl with red streaks was opposite Johnny, with Robert and the girl with purple streaks next to them. Then was Oliver and the girl with green streaks. Enrique was next to Oliver.

'Amphiliest! (Am-phil-ee-est.) East-Wind Rising!' the final girl called. She dropped down opposite Enrique, next to the girl with green streaks.

She had black hair with blonde streaks, the same colour as Enrique's hair. It was in high bunches at either side of her head. She wore a black, sleeveless turtleneck top which showed her navel too. She wore black capris, with black gaiters round her feet instead of shoes (gaiters – material wrapped round the feet instead of shoes – think Aelita of 'Code: Lyoko.') Easily predictable, there were black fingerless gloves on both hands.

Silver hoops were hanging from her ears as well. There was a silver pendant round her neck too, with a gold centre. There were five gold bangles on each wrist.

The Majestics all caught their blades as they were thrown back to them in unison. The four girls laughed.

'And to think The Dark Bladers couldn't beat you at first!' The girl with red streaks laughed. Johnny growled.

'If you're who I think you are, neither could you.' He shot back. The girl stopped laughing at him, although she did remain smirking.

'Oh? And just who do you think we are?' she teased him. The girl with purple streaks stopped laughing as well. The last two stopped shortly after her. All four smirked at The Majestics.

Oliver glanced at his confused and maybe even frightened team-mates. He took a deep breath.

**Hope you liked that. Please review, I'll try to update again soon. Thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	2. Into The Light

Dark

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except for my Oc's, the plot and umm….my chocolate and lollipops!

Chapter 2 – Into The Light

'J-Jaya?' he asked. The girl with green streaks opposite him sharply turned her gaze onto him. She scowled.

'That would be me.' She said, removing her mask. The other three smirked.

'Sabre?' asked Johnny. Sabre removed her mask; she had red streaks.

'Crystal?' called Enrique. The black and blonde also cast her mask aside, like the rest of her team.

'Korine.' Robert said almost angrily. The last girl took off her mask. All four smirked at the boys before them.

'Miss me Johnny?' asked Sabre with a small pout. Johnny glared at her, but she brushed it aside.

'Aren't you going to say hello to me, Robert?' Korine teased. She glanced to Sabre, who smirked with her at the two boys.

'Don't be so uncouth.' Robert called back. All four girls rolled their eyes.

'You'd think seven years would be long enough for him to drop that, wouldn't you?' asked Jaya.

'Yes, also long enough for Johnny to learn some manners.' Korine agreed.

Sabre smirked. 'Really? I thought he took pride in having, well, none.' She said mockingly. The others laughed.

'Though I would have expected Enrique to become more of a gentleman, he's had seven years after all.' Sabre admitted, shaking her head.

'Yes, and for Oliver to stop renting the Louvre Museum so often.' Crystal added. Now all four Majestics were steaming mad.

'Where were you the past seven years?' demanded Enrique. The girls looked to one another and smirked.

'Around.' Sabre said, inspecting her fingernails. They were razor-sharp and painted black. The Majestics saw that the other three's nails were the same too.

'You know them, then?' asked Bryan, looking to The Majestics. The Dark Bladers smirked. The girls saw them, though.

'Don't smirk, Sanguinex. You aren't the only ones to be defeated by us.' Korine warned. Sabre smirked.

'What's the matter, Lupenex?' She asked mockingly, 'Did Johnny beat you? Like I did? Huh?' she teased. The werewolf stiffened, but let Zomb and Cenotaph hold him back. Sanguinex smirked.

'You haven't changed a bit, have you?' he asked the, walking towards the girls. They watched him warily, but made no move against him. The girls exchanged glances.

'Depends what you mean by changed.' Jaya smirked. Sanguinex stopped, just as the red blade slammed into the ground in front of him. Jaya grinned.

'Hmm, so Kore didn't lie.' She said. Korine growled at Jaya.

'Ne communs pas.' Sabre warned them both. Oliver grinned.

'I see you haven't lost your language.' He said. Crystal smiled.

'Nope,' she said with a cheeky grin, 'if anything we've improved.' Korine and Sabre started to eye her watchfully.

'Alright!' Mariah said angrily, pushing her way through to stand with The Majestics. 'How the hell do you know those freaks!' she demanded. Korine and Jaya cried out as they rushed to hold back Sabre.

'At least I'm not a fanged, pink-loving asshole such as yourself!' She yelled. Johnny winced.

'I believe she's improved on her language in more ways than one.' He said. Robert nodded.

'Why am I afraid you're right?' he asked. Enrique opened his mouth to answer, but Robert cut him off. 'Rhetorical question.' He told the Italian. Enrique smirked.

'Sabre she didn't mean it!' Korine yelled angrily, as Sabre still tried to get to Mariah, probably not to give her a hug, if you get my drift.

'Why can't you just listen to Kori!' asked Jaya.

'Care to help us?' asked Crystal, sprinting over to The Majestics. Behind her, Sabre broke free.

'Wait 'till I get my hands on her!' she cried as she raced towards Mariah. Lee and Ray started to pull the pinknette away as fast as they possibly could. Sabre was closing in.

Johnny stepped in front of her. He slapped her across the face. 'Idiot.' He muttered. Sabre turned to him, tears in her piercing green eyes.

'Baka.' She whispered. Korine pulled her away, muttering soothing words to her, in a language none of them knew.

'Johnny, you may be her brother, but you are also an idiot.' Jaya told him coolly as she walked over to comfort Sabre as well.

'Brother?' asked Max. 'Those girls are your sisters?'

'Korine Jurgen, pleased to meet you.' Korine said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Sabre MacGregor.' Sabre muttered.

'Jaya Polanski. Pleasure.' Jaya said, smirking.

'Crystal Giancarlos.' Crystal said almost angrily. The girls watched the others' faces.

'Great. Sabre's back.' Johnny said dryly. Sabre shot him a withering look.

'Err, hi Crys?' said Enrique, scratching the back of his head.

'Good to see you Jaya.' Oliver said warmly. Jaya smiled back.

'Korine.' Robert said, nodding his head to his sister. She nodded back.

'Robert.' She said stiffly.

'Hey Kore,' Sabre said casually. Everyone looked to her interestedly. Johnny was wary, though. 'If I throw a stick at Johnny, d'ya think he'll leave?' she asked. Johnny scowled. Korine, Jaya and Crystal started to laugh.

'What happened to you four?' asked Enrique. The four girls looked away from the group. Lupenex smirked.

'Oh this should be good.' Johnny and Sabre both turned to glare at him.

'Shut it, Moonie.' Sabre spat. The werewolf blinked, and his monstrous team-mates laughed at him. He growled.

'You too, fang-face.' Korine said to Sanguinex. The vampire hissed at her. She hissed back. Cenotaph and Zomb laughed harder.

'I'd just shut up as well, if I were you two assholes.' Jaya advised the last two Dark Bladers. They both took her advice.

'Wow.' Mariah said blankly. 'Never would've thought those freaks were your sisters. It's hard to even think that you're related.' She said. Sabre growled.

'Jaya do you have your kitana on you, by any chance?' she asked. Jaya shook her head.

'Once a MacGregor, always a MacGregor, I suppose.' She said. Sabre shot a glare at her comrade.

'Jaya…!' Crystal warned, stepping in between them. Sabre rolled her eyes and turned back to Johnny.

'So, care to introduce us?' she asked cheekily. Johnny shook his head.

'Sabre you disappeared for seven years without a trace with those three, and then you show up all of a sudden, and then start acting almost like you had never gone.' Johnny said angrily. Sabre sighed.

'So no introduction, then?' she asked. Johnny groaned.

'Sanguinex is right; you really haven't changed, have you?' he asked, looking back at his sister. Sabre smirked.

'How were you able to control Wolborg?' asked Tala, stepping forward. Sabre, Jaya and Korine all pointed to Crystal. She smiled sheepishly.

'What?' she asked.

'Who was controlling Dranzer?' asked Kai. Sabre raised a hand.

'I took Drigger and Jaya was controlling Falborg.' Korine added. She sounded bored.

'Yippee. Can we go home now?' asked Sabre.

'You have no patience whatsoever, do you know that Sabre?' asked Korine angrily. Sabre smirked.

'Yup. Jaya tells me quite regularly, actually.' She said. Korine started to walk away. Sabre ran to catch her up.

'Don't be so uncouth, Kori!' Sabre yelled. Korine whipped round to glare at the MacGregor, before walking off again.

'Where are you staying?' asked Robert. Jaya smirked.

'Follow us and you'll see.' she said. The group decided to follow them, and began to run after Sabre and Korine.

Ten minutes later, they had arrived at their destination. A wooden house was placed in the centre of the woods. Sabre placed her hand on the scanner, and let the machinery whirr away.

'Handprint: correct. Sabre. Password, identification.' An electronic voice said.

Sabre rolled her eyes. 'Somebody shoot me.' She said in a flat monotone. The machine whirred again.

'Password: correct. Access: complied.' The machine answered. A sliding door opened automatically, and Sabre stepped into the house.

'Tori? Girl are ya home?' they heard her call. Korine, Jaya, Crystal, The Majestics and everyone else joined them inside.

'What? Oh hey Sabre. You're back early.' An unknown voice commented. Sabre smirked.

'We found Their Majesties and friends.' She said. The girl, Tori, chuckled.

'I swear, only you still call them that.' She replied.

'Who's this?' asked Oliver. Sabre looked round at them. All five girls smirked.

'This is Tori,' Korine introduced. 'Brains of the operation. She needed some place to stay, but had some money, so we let her in.' she explained.

Tori had shoulder length chocolate brown hair, with baby blue streaks in it. But this girl wore white. She had on a white mini skirt over very light green pants. Her top was a white shirt, buttons undone to scruff up her look. The sleeves were rolled up, and it was left hanging out. She had white trainers on her feet, and a silver pendant with a sapphire in the middle hung from her neck. Silver hoops hung from her ears like the other fours'.

'So you took a random girl in off of the streets.' Johnny said. Tori looked hurt, and glanced to Korine. She glowered at Johnny.

'Don't mind Johnny, T. He has even less tact than his sister does.' Korine said with as smirk. Sabre growled.

'Could you stop comparing the two of us? You know I hate it.' Sabre said.

'Why's that?' asked Bryan curiously. Sabre smirked.

'Because I hate Johnny.' She said simply. Sabre went through a doorway, and out of sight. Crystal followed her, heading towards what smelt like the kitchen.

'I swear the kitchen is her second favourite place.' Korine said angrily as she watched Crystal leave the room.

'Yes,' Jay agreed. 'The first being her room so she can be safe from Sabre.' Tori chuckled.

'And so she can smuggle and hide cheese in, of course.' She added. On cue, Crystal's voice floated through from the kitchen.

'Yum! Cheese!'

Korine and Jaya paled. So did Tori. 'SABRE, CHEESE ALERT!' Tori yelled as Korine and Jaya raced towards the kitchen.

Sabre reappeared in the doorway, also pale. 'I'll get the kitana!' she yelled, before rushing out again. Tori turned to the group.

'Barricade the door!' she cried. 'Crystal's had cheese! It makes her hyper to no end!' Enrique chuckled.

'Oh yeah.' He said thoughtfully. Tori stared at him, just as Sabre skidded to a halt in the doorway. Jaya also rushed into the room, and went to stand by Tori.

'Good news!' Sabre cried happily. Jaya looked to her hopefully.

'You have her anti-hyper solution?' Jaya asked. Sabre's face fell.

'Nah.' she said. Her face brightened in seconds. 'Oh! But I found my kitana!'

The group stared at her. Jaya and Tori shook their heads.

'Always with the kitana.' Tori muttered.

'What's wrong with the kitana?' demanded Sabre angrily. Jaya smirked.

'You are for it now, T.' she said.

**Well, I hope you like it! Thanks soooooooo much to those who have reviewed for me! It means a lot, really. Please review for me, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	3. Brief History

Dark

**Disclaimer:** I only own my Oc's, this plot, and what may remain of my candy. Mmmmmm…Chocolate…lollipops…pixie sticks…every other candy I can think of…YUM!

Chapter 3 – Brief History

PREVIOUSLY:

'Good news!' Sabre cried happily. Jaya looked to her hopefully.

'You have her anti-hyper solution?' Jaya asked. Sabre's face fell.

'Nah.' she said. Her face brightened in seconds. 'Oh! But I found my kitana!'

The group stared at her. Jaya and Tori shook their heads.

'Always with the kitana.' Tori muttered.

'What's wrong with the kitana?' demanded Sabre angrily. Jaya smirked.

'You are for it now, T.' she said.

CHAPTER 3:

'Nothing's wrong with your kitana, Sabre,' Tori said nervously, 'it's just that you use it so often. I swear you're addicted to it or something.' She said. Tori laughed nervously. Sabre narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Crystal burst through the door.

Korine ran after her, and tackled her to the floor. Crystal screamed when she saw Sabre's gleeful look.

The newfound MacGregor lifted up her beloved kitana. Crystal screamed again, pulled herself out from under Korine, and ran out again. Sabre gave chase, still holding the kitana.

Korine took Robert's hand, and let him pull her up off the floor. She flashed him a brief smile, before walking over to the doorway. A loud crash and another scream rang through it.

Korine winced. Suddenly, she ducked, just as Sabre went flying through the doorway above her. Korine glanced inside, winced again, before turning to Sabre.

'AAAAAH!' Korine ducked again as Crystal followed Sabre through the doorway, also flying. They had both landed in a heap on the floor.

Sabre groaned. 'Ow.'

'T? Did you let in those, umm, moths, by accident again?' asked Jaya. Robert and Johnny frowned as she paused unnecessarily on the "moths". Tori shook her head.

'Wasn't me. Blame Crystal for leaving her window open again, if anything.' She said.

Sabre, meanwhile, started trying to shove a stunned Crystal off of her, presumably so she could regain standing like Jaya, Korine and everyone else. Crystal either wouldn't or couldn't budge, though.

Sabre looked to her brother, and the group he stood with. 'You wouldn't help, would you?' she asked with a sigh.

Kai, Tala and Bryan smirked, and lifted Crystal off of her. Tala offered a hand to Sabre. She took it gratefully, and was soon stood between Kai and Tala.

'Making friends, Sabre?' teased Jaya. Sabre growled.

'You'll be making friends with my kitana in a minute!' She spat back. Jaya winced and shook her head.

'N-No, no that's fine, Sabre.' She said. Sabre smirked.

'Never underestimate the power of Sabre and her kitana.' Korine said wisely. On the floor, Crystal shook her head.

'Or do as I do. Be extra careful when they're together.' She said, back to her happy-go-lucky mood again. Rather like her brother's, actually.

Sabre growled. 'Or do what Korine does. Which is rarely piss me off.' She snapped back. Crystal grinned.

'Yeah, but its good exercise to run.' She said happily. Jaya, Tori and Korine started to laugh. Sabre started to reach for her kitana again. Crystal started to get up, backing away from Sabre and her beloved kitana.

'Sabre! Do you ever put that kitana down?' asked Korine angrily. Sabre smirked.

'Not when Cryssie's still recovering from a hyper-act.' She shot back. Korine shrugged.

'Okay, that much makes sense.' She said with a smirk.

'Do you lot always fight like this?' asked Enrique. All five heads snapped to him, furiously.

'This? This is normal compared to most nights.' Jaya said incredulously.

'Still beats Thursdays, though.' Sabre muttered. Korine heard her, and elbowed her in the stomach. Sabre rubbed her middle, shooting glares at Korine whenever possible for her.

'Oh? What do you mean by most nights?' asked Ray curiously, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. The five glanced to one another, but all eyes seemed to rest on Sabre. She noticed.

'Oh no! You are not making me explain again!' she protested angrily.

'Oh come _on_ Sabre!' Jaya said, stamping her foot, 'don't be such a wet blanket!'

Sabre growled. 'Shut it, else, well you know what will happen.' She finished smugly. Jaya paled.

'EVIL!' she and Crystal yelled. Sabre chuckled, and retorted something shortly in Greek. Nobody knew Greek.

'You were in Greece?' asked Robert. Tori nodded.

'Yeah, for about….a year and half…?' she gave Korine a questioning look, and the girl nodded in approval. Tori nodded to the group.

'So where else did you go?' asked Lee. Mariah snorted.

'I bet they never left Japan in their lives, after they ran away anyway.' She said, superiority ringing in her tone. Sabre and Korine's eyes both narrowed.

'**DIE SCREAMING!**' they both yelled in Greek, each in unison with the other. Jaya grinned, Crystal started to laugh, and Tori smirked at Mariah, her eyes full of mocking and pity.

'Do we even want to know what they just yelled?' asked Johnny cynically. Tori smirked.

Jaya smiled. 'All they said was 'die screaming'. Personally I agree with their wishes.' She said innocently. Tyson looked to Oliver.

'Wow, you're sister is really unlike you, huh?' he said. Jaya growled. Within seconds she had the champion pinned up against the wall, holding him by the scruff of his neck.

'Sabre doesn't like to be compared to her brother, and here's a secret: neither do I.' she spat. Sabre smirked.

'Actually, none of us like it. Crystal takes it the lightest, but the rest of us can't stand it.' Korine told them.

'To say the least.' They all heard Sabre mutter.

'Why do you hate them all so much?' asked Ian.

Sabre's face darkened, and Korine hurriedly told her something in Greek. This literally translated; _'Cool it Sabre, they don't know, just let me explain and then they'll leave us all alone about that, okay? Please don't set them on fire; their intentions are good, I can tell...!_'

Sabre nodded. 'They had better, though.' She warned. The last part was in English, but none knew what they had all better do.

Jaya scuffed the toe of her left foot into the ground nervously, watching the mark wear into her black boots. Tori started to edge towards the door, but was caught by the arm by Jaya, who didn't need to look up to catch her. Tori groaned and turned back to the others again.

Crystal began to move closer to Jaya and Tori, eying the kitana warily. Korine noticed this, and picked up the weapon. Sabre's eyes widened.

'Give me that back now before I strip you limb from limb, Korine Amelia Jurgen!' She threatened. Korine winced at her full name.

'Let's just cut to the question, right Kori?' cut in Jaya nervously, not letting Korine enough time to shoot back at Sabre for using her full name.

'You will pay.' Korine mouthed to Sabre as she walked back to the group, steaming with rage. Sabre just smirked at her, much to Korine's annoyance.

'We hate them because they-' But Jaya was cut off.

'-Because they were one reason why we ran away in the first place.' Sabre cut in. She looked round at the group's startled faces, and chuckled softly.

'Sabre, please they don't underst-' Jaya started pleadingly. Sabre shook her away, and stormed out of the room. Johnny pushed past and followed her.

'Johnny! Don't be an ass! She'll kill you!' Crystal yelled after the stubborn Scot.

'Leave it, Chrysie. I don't think it will make much difference to her.' Jaya said quietly.

Korine looked to the group. 'Apart from our brothers, does anyone know how they're related?' she asked, 'Who's older, how much time was between them both? Things like that.' She said. Jaya and Crystal stared at her with their mouths wide open. Tori shrugged.

'Your funeral, Kori.' She said.

'I just thought they were brother and sister. But I don't know whose older.' Oliver admitted. Jaya stared at him.

'Y-You don't know?' She whispered. Oliver shook his head, as did Robert and Enrique. 'Damnit!' she yelled suddenly.

'We are dead, we are dead, we are dead, we are dead, we are dead, WE ARE DEAD!' Crystal screamed the last part.

'I agree. Korine Jurgen do have any idea what you have just done!' shrieked Tori.

Korine nodded. 'But Sabre can kiss my ass.' She swore with a smirk.

-

Sabre stormed out, furiously.

Johnny followed her, also in a rage. He saw her turning into a room, leaving the door open behind her. Johnny slowed down in case it was a trap, he wouldn't put it past her, after all, she was his sister.

Slowly, Johnny peered round the doorway. His eyes widened.

Sabre was stood in the middle of a wooden dojo (like Tyson's). She had her eyes closed, as she tied a sweatband round her forehead. She walked into the centre, and started just as music started to ring through the dojo.

It was calm, Chinese meditation music, but Sabre was using it to do Tai-Chi to instead.

Johnny watched her for a couple of minutes, before hiding again as she walked back over to the side again. When Johnny next looked round at her, she had a blindfold across her eyes, and she was doing more training. Johnny smirked.

'How are you meant to fight with that over your eyes?' he asked her. Sabre smirked, but didn't stop her training.

'If you must rely on your eyes to see, then you cannot win against the dark.' She called back. Johnny cocked his head.

'Very deep.' He teased her, 'how much have you changed, exactly?' he asked. Sabre stopped training, and took off her blindfold.

'Why are you here?' she asked him, looking him straight in the eye. Johnny couldn't help but look away.

He looked up again as he felt her hand fall gently onto his shoulder. She smiled into his eyes.

'I'm here - I'm here because I care about you, Sabre.' Johnny admitted. He was amazed to see shock, disbelief and hatred circling in his sister's eyes as he spoke. She shook her head, looking away at last.

'You think I believe that crap? No one can care for someone – no, some_thing_ like _me_.' Sabre spat out bitterly. Johnny watched her, unfazed by her words. Inside, though, he was withering at what had slipped from her lips.

'Sabre, tell me – tell me everything. Start at the beginning. Why you ran away.' He said firmly. Sabre shook her head, and walked away from him, back over to the wall again.

'The beginning? Yes. That much, I believe you should know. But the rest is not all mine to tell. I cannot tell you everything and until you understand what we say you cannot hear at all!' Sabre ended shrilly. Johnny was taken aback at it all. His sister had once been in full control of her outer self: he was curious as to what could break through that.

Sabre and Johnny sat next to each other side by side, leaning with their backs against the wall of the dojo. Sabre reached over, coming back with a framed picture in her hands. Faintest tear-stains marked the glass across the top of the picture, which Sabre clearly held dear.

'So why did you run away?' asked Johnny. Seven years had to be long enough time to wait for her, he decided.

Sabre sighed. 'Honestly? I'm not even sure anymore.' She said, amusement dancing in her eyes now.

She sighed again. 'Mum and Dad had always favoured you. You, as oldest, got the family bitbeast, the attention, the praise, the money, although it wasn't as much the money to me. Point is, whatever you did, you were praised for it. I was not.' Sabre said bluntly.

'Sabre I –'

'Shut up! Can't you see I don't want to do this! By telling you this I have to go back, and I – I'm afraid to go back, Johnny. I'm afraid.' Sabre cried, tears falling from her eyes at last. Johnny stared at her.

'Than why are you telling me?' he asked her. Sabre sniffed.

'Because you deserve to know why. What happened seven years ago that caused this. Why our lives are so different, and why I'm afraid.' Sabre said through her tears. Johnny smiled and bowed his head like his sister next to him.

'Thank you.' He said simply.

Sabre looked up again, up at the ceiling this time. 'I was mothered by Mum and Dad. I couldn't do anything, even though there was barely anything between our ages. You were so free compared to me. I was forced into balls and parties and meetings that I all hated. I wanted all my life to break away from that and to live. So that I could say that I knew what it was like to live without them there to push me.' She said.

'What about the other three? Why did they run away?' Johnny asked. Sabre chuckled softly, sounding almost insane.

'Korine was in the same boat as I was, though there was more of a gap between her and Robert. Crystal and Jaya are older, as you know. They were sent in as a sort of babysitter. But Crystal got it worse. Enrique always got into trouble, and when Crystal didn't think quickly enough to get him out of it, she was blamed for the entire thing. Oliver wasn't quite as bad, but it was pretty much the same thing for Jaya.' Sabre said. Johnny nodded.

'They weren't even ten, then.' He added quietly. Sabre nodded.

'Now do get it? We were always living in the shadows of your lives. We all hated it, so we ran away together.' She said.

**Well, I really hope you like it! Please review for me, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	4. Icy Silences

Dark

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or anything else this could relate to. I do own my Oc's and the plot. Don't sue meeeeeee!

Chapter 4 – Icy Silences

'SABRE!'

Sabre looked up suddenly. Her talk with her despised brother had been going so well, up until the point where Korine screamed her name; letting her voice ring through every corner of every room in the house…Crystal's crystal collection display would probably be destroyed…again.

But Sabre didn't really care. The more it was destroyed, the more time Crystal would take up trying to rebuild the display. That way, there was a limited contact with Sabre, meaning a higher percentage of Crystal still being in one piece by the end of the day.

A lot higher.

'SABRE!'

Sabre flinched as her name was repeated; Crystal joining in as well this time. She got up, already starting to run towards the front of the house, where she knew it was coming from.

'WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG NOW!' Sabre yelled, still running towards her destination. 'DON'T TELL ME CRYSTAL'S BLOWN UP THE COOKER AGAIN!' She pleaded.

She raced into the front dojo, where the group still stood. Literally, frozen to the spot.

'JAYA! DO SOMETHING!' Sabre screamed into the back part of the house. Jaya came running, also stopping still when she saw the ice that was slowly creeping up the others' legs. Their feet were already stuck tight, and the launchers were quickly iced into place.

'NOW!' Sabre prompted, as the ice began to climb her body as well. Jaya shook her head.

'This isn't ordinary ice.' She cried suddenly. It was all up her arms and legs, holding her firmly in place.

Korine's eyes widened. 'Sabre! This ice is Magickal Representation Ice!' she yelled suddenly. Sabre paled.

'No.' she whispered. Her eyes drooped shut slowly, as did Jaya's, Korine's and Crystal's.

'What the…!' asked Enrique. 'Look at them! Look at Sabre!' he yelled.

Sabre was slowly but surely disappearing, turning invisible.

'Korine!' asked Robert, as his sister turned blue, like water almost.

'JAYA!' Oliver yelled. His sister had turned into stone, and seemed to be having the life sucked out of her.

'Enrique,' said Johnny slowly. Everyone looked to him. 'Look at Crystal.' He said slowly.

Enrique gasped, as he saw that his sister's hair had burst into flame, though it seemed not affect the girl.

Sabre's eyes fluttered open, spotting the fire in seconds. She grinned.

'Chrysie! You're on fire!' she called brightly. All the bladers in the room looked to her in astonishment.

Sabre grinned again, 'trust me when I tell you that's fantastically good.' She said. Crystal's eyes opened again, and soon she too, knew about her fiery hair.

'Umm, Sabre? You're kinda, not, umm, err, kinda, err –'

'Just spit it out, Crystal.' Sabre said angrily.

'You're not there.'

Pause.

'You mean I'm completely invisible?' she asked. Behind her Johnny nodded.

'Yeah. You've disappeared, Sabre.' He said. Sabre blinked.

'Oh. Damn.'

'Language, Sabre.' Korine teased, as her eyes also opened, though seemingly with more effort.

'Sabre?' She asked again, looking round.

'Invis.' Sabre prompted. 'You're blue and watery, by the way.' She added; no doubt with a smirk on her invisible face.

'Oh. Ok. Makes sense to me. Anyway, thanks. ICE!' She yelled suddenly.

All the ice in the room began to repel, slipping back outside again, where they saw it starting to melt. All the bladers flexed themselves, as the stiffness of the ice wore away.

Jaya began to turn back to her old self, with Oliver watching over her with Ray, Max and Tyson.

Korine's blue colour began to fade, and Crystal's hair was soon returned to normal, as if it had never been alight. Robert and Enrique began to help their sisters, as Korine began to get brain-freeze, and Crystal went hotter than a fever.

Only Sabre stayed the same.

'Sabre?' asked Johnny, not daring to move. There was a loud sigh.

'What?' she asked, sounding exasperated.

'Why are you still invisible? And why did you go like that in the first place?' Johnny asked her cautiously. Sabre groaned.

'Korine! You explain, will ya?' she asked. Or rather, hollered. Korine winced.

'NO!' she yelled back, 'you explain!'

'Yeah, Sabre,' Crystal joined in, 'You explain.'

'Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!' added Jaya. Sabre shook her head.

'NO!'

'Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!'

'NO!'

'Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!'

'NO!'

'Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!'

'For the last time, NO!'

'Aww, c'mon, Sabre!'

'NO!'

'I GIVE UP!'

'GOOD!' There were strong sounds of someone storming off, which, since no one seemed to have moved, had to be Sabre.

'That's it!' Jaya yelled, now more furious than they had seen her or Oliver get. 'I'm gonna stuff you in a cardboard box and mail ya back ta Russia!' she yelled. Jaya cried out as a lamp sailed past her ear, narrowly missing Jaya herself.

'Damnit, missed again,' confirmed that it was Sabre who had thrown the lamp. She started to run away, before leaping into the air, therefore stopping all sound.

Once safe in a tree above the house, Sabre turned visible again. Below her, she watched the group ran past, calling her name and looking all over for her.

Sabre watched a crystal clear tear make its way down her face, showing only when it hit the branch she stood on.

'Air.' She whispered slowly, watching the tips of her fingers start to reappear. Why she had not told Johnny when she had the chance, Sabre did not know.

She supposed it was because it pained her to remember. Why she was like this, why they were all like this, was why she was so afraid of going back. Johnny had no idea how much Jaya's words had hurt her.

She doubted even Jaya understood it.

Korine and she had seen a different side of that man. Jaya and Crystal weren't as stubborn, and had not paid the price for it.

Now her hands were completely visible. She smiled sadly as she watched the colour start to streak up her arms, returning to its pale colour like before.

Below her, Johnny spotted a dash a pale in the deep greens and browns of the trees. He started to climb up, Robert close behind him. Korine followed behind her brother.

'Sabre?'

'Go away, Johnny.' Sabre said bitterly. Johnny frowned.

'No. Sabre just explain.' He said, grabbing her shoulder, despite the fact that not even Sabre could see it. Sabre looked round at him, tears springing into her eyes.

'Johnny! Let go of her now!' yelled Korine suddenly. Johnny looked round. Robert and his sister both looked terrified.

'What?' he asked.

'Sabre's turning invisible again, and so are you!' Robert told him. Johnny looked down. Sure enough, his hands and arms were disappearing, as had his sister's fingers again.

'You have to break the connection!' Korine told him. Johnny let go of her, and felt the colour flood back into his body again. Robert sighed with relief.

Sabre smirked and jumped down from the trees. Johnny followed her, somehow knowing where to go.

'Sabre! Get back here!' he yelled, running into the forest after her. She jumped in a puddle, leaving footprints behind her as she ran deeper into the forest.

'Leave me alone! I'm just a freak to you, can't you see that?' she yelled over her shoulder at him. Johnny gaped at her open-mouthed.

'You're my sister, Sabre! It doesn't matter! Now stop running!' he ordered. Sabre began to slow.

'It-it doesn't?' she asked. Her entire body suddenly flooded back into view again. She slowed to a stop. Johnny stopped beside her. He caught her arm.

'No.' he said as he tried to catch his breath.

'Why? Aren't I a freak to you?' she asked. Johnny was amazed to see how utterly bewildered she was.

'This is weird, and I can't deny that,' he said, 'but I still want to know you, Sabre. I've thought you and the others were dead for the past seven years, and I'm just happy you're not.' He finished. Sabre stared him, her eyes glistening.

'Thanks.' She said, pulling him into a hug. Johnny smiled, but hugged her back.

He held her at arms length, suddenly serious again. 'What is going on?' he asked her slowly and sternly.

Sabre sighed. 'This is what I need the others to help me explain. The reason we're like this is why I'm afraid to go back.' She said. Johnny frowned.

'Does this have anything to do with Russia by any chance?' he asked. Sabre hung her head and nodded.

'Everything.' She agreed.

**Well I really hope you liked it! Pretty please review for me, I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	5. Flashback

Dark

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or any thing else this might relate to. Please don't sue me!

Chapter 5 – Flashback

'Why can't you just get things _right?_'

'Daddy I'm sorry I didn't mean to-'

'Sorry? You're always sorry. Everybody's sorry. WELL THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH ANY MORE!'

'Daddy please I-'

'Don't you 'Daddy' me!'

'Father I'm sorry – no! I-I mean I-I just-'

'ENOUGH! I don't want to hear any more of your pathetic excuses!'

-Slap-

Jaya Susannah Polanski fell to the floor with a smack as her livid father backhanded her across the face.

She looked back up at her father, slowly getting to her feet again, trying not to show her fear in her eyes or actions. It showed. He smiled. Cruelly.

Backhanding her repeatedly across the face, Jaya started to back towards the door, the force of each slap sending her back a step. His silver rings connected with her cheeks, ripping her flesh and bring blood to it. She cried out in pain.

Why this was happening to her, you ask? One word: Oliver.

Her younger brother had gotten into trouble yet again, when Jaya was supposed to be looking after him. He had almost gotten hurt, and there had been nothing she could do about it.

Mr Polanski had seen it as Jaya's fault, as always. Now he was beating her up about it. Again.

Jaya was forbidden to tell her brother about it all, and was also not aloud to tell her friends; Sabre MacGregor, Korine Jurgen and Crystal Giancarlos. Their brothers, whether they be younger or older, made up The Majestics, whom all four girls despised with all their hearts.

But Jaya had broken the rule. As had Crystal. Both had told the other three, and leant on them all for support and understanding, which all were happy to give.

Finally, Jaya managed to run to the door. She yanked it open, sending one last glance at her father, before running down the hallway in tears.

He only did it when Oliver was training at Johnny's or Robert's. They never trained at Oliver's or Enrique's because of a lack of training equipment. This way Oliver never saw her. Jaya faintly remembered they were at Johnny's today. She would go to Korine's, then. Never Crystal's. It would hurt both Jaya and Crystal more that way.

Not thinking to grab a coat, Jaya ran out into the rain, hissing as the cold rain hit her wounds, making them sting. She ran faster, gasping in pain as the branches of passing trees made more blood appear on her arms and legs. Her hair was tangled and her eyes were red from crying. She was a mess.

Jaya stopped for breath on the doorstep of The Jurgen Manor. She rang the doorbell, waiting for a familiar and friendly face.

Gustav, the Jurgen's butler opened it. He was shocked to see Jaya's state, but let her in anyway. Korine had given him orders to let all The Majestics' sisters in all times, even when she wasn't there. Sabre had done the same to her butler, who's name nobody every remembered. He was known as 'Sirs' throughout The Majestics and their families.

'Should I get the first aid kit up to Miss Korine's room?' Gustav asked worriedly. He cared for all four girls like a father; one Jaya was pleased to have.

'Yes please Gustav. That – would be – a great – help.' She got out. Gustav nodded and hurried away, knowing she knew where to go. She started up the stairs towards the West Wing of the house – Korine's side.

-

Korine walked calmly along the halls, exploring the very place she hated most: the East Wing, which was her brother Robert's. It was enemy territory to her, Sabre, Jaya and Crystal.

Which was why she liked to explore it, but only when her idiot brother was training somewhere else. Today, it was Johnny's being used for practise. She pitied Sabre on days like these.

As Korine was nearly at her room again; well out of the East Wing, a stumbling, bloodied girl caught her eye. She knew her all too well.

'Jaya!' Korine called out to her, starting to run at last. Panic started to bubble in her throat, seeing the amount of blood that covered her this time.

Jaya turned to her friend, dazed and tired. She wavered on the spot, falling just in time for Korine to catch her before she hit the ground. She started to bring the beaten girl back to her room.

She sat Jaya down on her bed, not caring about the blood that speckled the covers. She grabbed her mobile, punching in the number as fast as she could. Gustav's first aid kit was by the door. Korine grabbed it and started to take things out as she waited for the other end to pick up.

-

Sabre sighed. She was bored out of her wits, skull and brains. And that usually took a lot more than this.

'This' was watching The Majestics or 'Their Majesties' as their sisters called them, practise and train.

Now, Sabre was all for beyblading, in fact she loved it, but what she did hate, was when her mother _insisted_ that she spend 'quality time' with her brother by watching him and his team-mates practise.

Okay, hate didn't quite describe it all, Sabre _despised_ their training sessions. She also knew for a strong fact that all four of Their Majesties hated it when she watched, her brother Johnny in particular.

All four boys turned to glare at her as her mobile started ringing. Simple Plan's 'Shut Up' rang around the room, as Sabre hurriedly fished in her bag for it.

'Hello? –sigh- Korine Amelia Jurgen you… had… better… have… a good… rea… son… to… WHAT!' All the boys stared at Sabre as she ran a hand through her hair, pacing back and forth from when she had shot up at her outburst.

'Okay, say that again slowly and calmly, and then tell me you made the whole thing up.' Sabre said. She stopped dead in her tracks. 'You're _not_ kidding? Really? _Really?_ Really. Okay, okay, I'll be right there. _Oh God...!_' Sabre started to jog on the spot with nerves as she lowered the phone from her ear.

'Sabre?' asked Johnny, in a 'tell-me-what's-going-on-right-_now­_' voice. Sabre turned to them, knitting her fingers together nervously. She was still jogging.

'Umm, look guys I've gotta go to Kori's…its really important, umm, I'll call when I get there and I'll be back later just _please_ promise me you won't follow me, okay?' Johnny groaned.

Every time Sabre went over to Korine's like this, without warning, and at one word down a phone line, she would make him and the others who might be with him not to follow her. Why, he did not know. Then she would tell him nothing about it.

Sabre frowned as nobody answered her. 'Promise me!' she said.

A voice came from the phone. 'Sabre! We don't have time, c'mon!' It was Korine. Sabre pulled the phone back up to her ear again.

'Umm, yeah okay Kori. I'll be right there.' She said. She hung up. With one last pleading glance to her brother and his friends, she dashed from the room.

Johnny frowned. 'This is very big.' He said.

'How can you tell?' asked Enrique. Johnny smirked.

'She's usually a _lot_ more subtle with her phone calls, and her escapes. She doesn't have time to be careful today. Plus she left before we promised.' He explained.

'I say we follow her. It could be really important!' Robert said. All four boys nodded, before casting their battle armour aside, and running after Sabre.

They followed her out into the pouring rain, and were surprised to see she hadn't even slowed to get a coat.

They followed her along the roads, amazed at how fast she could run it. Johnny started to match her speed, though she was still in front of him because of her head start.

She skidded to a halt at The Jurgen's doorstep. She rang the doorbell, jogging as she waited again. Gustav smiled worriedly as he saw her stood waiting. He let her in without a moment's pause.

'Miss Sabre, Miss Korine has Miss Jaya upstairs in her room. Also I believe Master Robert and friends have followed you.' He told her. Sabre frowned.

'Please tell them that I told them not to worry, and that they can resume their training. Also could you please remind them that they are forbidden in The West Wing, as of two days ago, if they cast their minds back that far. Thank you, Gustav.' Sabre said sweetly. Gustav nodded.

'I will.' He said. Sabre ran up the stairs just as The Majestics came to a halt in the doorway as well.

'Gustav, do you know why Korine has called Sabre here?' Robert asked. Gustav was stood right under the stairs, where there was a small crack above him, through which he could see Sabre. She drew a finger under her neck, and shook her head.

'No, Master Robert I do not know why. However, Miss Sabre has asked me to tell you not to worry, and that you can resume your training. She has also asked me to remind you that you were forbidden from The West Wing as of, ahh, two days ago, I believe was the date mentioned.' He said. Robert groaned.

'Well we'll just have to conveniently forget that episode, right Robert.' Johnny said sternly. He nodded.

'Right, let's go.' He said, already running past his butler. Sabre was already running towards Korine's room again. She threw open the door, panting. Jaya and Korine both looked up surprised. They smiled when they saw it was Sabre.

'I had to leave before Their Majesties promised. Thus, they've followed me. No way to stop them.' she said shortly. Korine paled.

Sabre slammed the door, having seen The Majestics rounding the corner to the corridor Korine's room was on. Sabre locked it tight, and leaned against it heavily. She heard Johnny and Robert pounding on it.

'Call Crystal!' Sabre hissed. Korine nodded and went for her mobile again.

-

Crystal Amoyra Giancarlos was, like Sabre, bored out of her skull. Sabre constantly joked that she had no brains or wits to be bored out of.

She jumped up joyfully as her mobile started ringing. She grabbed it out of her open bag, praying it was just to say hi.

'Hello? Hi Kori! WHAT! Oh God, what did that Bastard do to her _this_ time? They've WHAT! Okay I'll be right there, just hold them off a little bit longer, okay?' Crystal told Korine, who was on the other end.

Crystal hung up, and raced out onto her balcony. Out of pure habit, she quickly swung down to the ground, using the vines and trellis clinging to the wall under the balcony. It was then she realised she had no coat.

Without caring about that last fact, she started off towards The Jurgen Manor as fast as she could go. She prayed she would make it in time.

-

'Sabre open up! I know it's you holding this door shut!' Johnny yelled through. On the other side, Sabre was sat down, back against the door, her feet pushing against a cabinet, keeping the door in place.

'Johnny I don't see why you're so keen to get in here, so unless you want me to give you a makeover in your sleep I suggest you beat it!' Sabre yelled back to him. She smirked as she heard Johnny gasp, but let it slip from her face as he pushed harder against the door.

'Korine open this door _now!_' Robert yelled. Silent tears were streaking Jaya's face, as she rocked herself back and forth, for fear of Oliver seeing her.

'Kori hide Jaya's wallet!' Sabre hissed suddenly, 'if they _do_ get in here, we can say she was mugged on her way here, and didn't want Oliver to see her!' she said. Korine nodded, and Jaya handed her the wallet. Korine hid it quickly, and then finished cleaning Jaya up.

'Where's Crystal when you need her?' muttered Sabre as she pushed harder against all four boys.

'Sabre! Open the door!' She heard Enrique yell. She smirked despite herself. Hopefully, his sister would sort him out later.

'How's she holding up?' Sabre asked. Korine looked round and shook her head.

'Not too great. She's conscious, but in hysterics. Not too much worse than usual, but them following has made her hysterical. I can't calm her down!' She explained.

Outside, Johnny heard Korine trying to explain something. He shushed the others, hoping to hear more.

Sabre noticed and frowned.

'Shees Kori, I didn't know they wanted to join us _that_ badly.' She joked. 'Whadda ya boys want, makeover or sleepover?' she called through. Johnny glared at the door.

'It's a trick, Sabre's a really bad liar.' He told the others. Enrique rolled his eyes.

'Well duh, even we guessed that!' he said.

'Ahem. Little brother, pray what are you and your team-mated doing?' came a voice from down the hall. Enrique gulped.

'Uh oh.'He said, as Crystal Giancarlos made her way towards them.

'Aren't you all meant to be training at Sabre's? Why are you here? Battering down Korine's door?' she asked them.

'They want a makeover, Chrysie!' Sabre called through to her friend. Crystal grinned nastily.

'That can be arranged, if you boys want.' She said. Enrique started to run first.

'Don't! She's tried to put makeup on me before!' he called back to the other three. Johnny, Oliver and Robert all paled, before running after Enrique.

'All clear.' Crystal said sweetly.

On the other side of the door, Sabre relaxed at last. Jaya started to calm down again, and Korine was able to finish tending her wounds. Sabre let Crystal in and hugged her.

'Thanks Chrysie, we owe you _big_ time. Go talk to Jaya.' Sabre said. Crystal nodded and sat down next to Jaya. She held Jaya in a hug as Korine finished cleaning her up.

Then Crystal applied enough makeup to leave a few scratches, without it looking like was actually beaten up. Korine also gave Jaya her wallet back.

- END FLASHBACK

The Majestics stared at Korine, Sabre and Crystal.

The three girls had been explaining what they knew of that night to the boys, while Jaya and Tori kept the rest of the group busy. Jaya hadn't wanted to relive the experience, but felt the boys should know what really happened.

'Will you please say something, or at least move? You're like Chrysie when she froze up one time.' Sabre snapped. Crystal shuddered, and Sabre shrugged apologetically at her. Crystal stopped shuddering and managed to smile back.

'Our father did that to her?' asked Oliver. He was very pale. Sabre got up and gave him some water.

'Hate to tell you this, but Chrysie got pretty much the same from her father too.' Korine told them. Enrique paled as well.

'Because of us?' he asked. Crystal looked away. Sabre put a hand on her shoulder.

'Maybe it would be better if you went to help Jaya and T.' she said kindly. Crystal nodded and ran out of the room.

'How bad did it get?' asked Robert. He and Johnny were also pale, but not as bad as Oliver and Enrique.

'That time was the worst. Jaya nearly passed out from blood loss.' Korine told them. 'Chrysie took it better, and it didn't get quite as bad for her. She also got pretty close to passing out, though.'

'We wanted to tell you, but we knew they'd get better harder if we did.' Sabre added. The Majestics all nodded.

'Okay, so what would you have done if we had gotten the door open that time?' asked Johnny. Korine smiled sadly.

'Sabre thought of a backup plan while she was holding you four out. I hid Jaya's wallet, with the backup being that she was mugged on her way here, and didn't want Oliver to see her.' Korine explained.

'Nice thinking, Sabre.' Robert complimented. Sabre blinked at him, before smirking.

'Don't hold that compliment too long. T's got a couple of clips from Biovolt. Talk to her about it and she'll show you them. See how great my judgement and thinking is then.' She told them.

'Biovolt?' Johnny asked, frowning. Sabre paled and clapped hands to her mouth.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!' she muttered. Korine groaned and held her head in her hands.

'Sabre Camilla MacGregor you bloody asshole.' Korine said angrily. Sabre winced.

'Lay off the names, Kori!' she said pleadingly.

'You were at Biovolt?' Johnny repeated, angrier this time.

'You worked for Boris?' Enrique asked them. To their surprise, Korine and Sabre both winced.

'Like I said, lay off the names.' Sabre muttered.

'We never worked for him! Never wanted to!' Korine defended fiercely.

'He was looking for strong bladers who were good fighters who still had their emotions. We were the best-known fighters in all of Japan. Still are, actually.' Sabre ended thoughtfully. Korine shook her head, smiling nonetheless.

'So he kidnapped us. He shoved us in a calm-coma for a week while we were monitored and molecularly altered in bloody test-tubes. Of course, when Sabre woke up first, her anger came back. She could have easily destroyed the room and the abbey. Instead she destroyed and shattered the test-tube she was in, before moving on to cause over £1,000,000 worth of damage to the equipment in the room.' Korine told them.

Johnny raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'That's impressive.' He said. Sabre smirked.

'Still like my thinking?' She asked Robert. He shook his head, smiling as well.

'No. Why didn't you blow up the abbey or the room?' he asked. Enrique nodded. Sabre sighed.

'Lots of people wish I had, actually. But I didn't know if Crystal, Kori and Jaya were out or safe, or even in the same room as me. Plus, I bet most of the people in the abbey were innocent. I couldn't just blow them up without warning.' She said.

'Wow. I guess your thinking _is_ good, then.' Oliver joked. Sabre smirked.

'Yeah, most people say that after I explain.' She admitted.

Korine grinned as a blast of music rang throughout the house. It came from the front dojo.

'Sabre,' she said slowly, 'doesn't this sound familiar to you?' she asked. Sabre listened for a second, before shooting up furiously.

'Hotel Paper! Tori, Jaya and Crystal get the hell away from my CD!' she yelled, racing out of the room. Korine followed her, and beckoned for The Majestics to come too. They did, curious to see what had Sabre so angry.

**See what it is next chapter! I'll try to update soon, please please please review for meeeeee!**

**Anyway, I'm hyper for those who haven't guessed. Oh well. Duckie also says hi and pwease review. Do as da duckie says.**

**Thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	6. Goodbye To You: 1

Dark

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade or any other source this relates to. I do own Sabre, Jaya, Korine, Crystal and the plot, though. And my duckie.

Chapter 6 – Goodbye To You: 1

PREVIOUSLY –

Korine grinned as a blast of music rang throughout the house. It came from the front dojo.

'Sabre,' she said slowly, 'doesn't this sound familiar to you?' she asked. Sabre listened for a second, before shooting up furiously.

'Hotel Paper! Tori, Jaya and Crystal get the hell away from my CD!' she yelled, racing out of the room. Korine followed her, and beckoned for The Majestics to come too. They did, curious to see what had Sabre so angry.

CHAPTER 6 (START) –

Johnny smirked as he saw Sabre had stopped dead a few inches from the door into the front dojo. His jaw dropped when he saw what was on the TV screen above Tori's computer.

Korine smirked as well, when she saw that all the bladers' jaws had dropped like Johnny's. Sabre looked all too ready to kill Tori. Jaya and Crystal looked ready to hurt the girl as well.

On the screen, was a music video.

Crystal was on drums, Tori on base, Jaya was playing a keyboard, and Korine was on guitar. Sabre was singing and playing an acoustic guitar.

Johnny reacted first. By laughing.

'I didn't know you sang, Sabre.' He teased. Sabre whipped round, her livid expression stopping her brother in mid-laughter. He started to back away, grinning sheepishly.

'Sabre if you dare cause trouble then I'll…I'll…I'll tell _everyone_ your full name!' Korine said triumphantly. Sabre paled.

'You fucking dare, Korine!' she yelled, racing at her.

'Why, yes I do dare, Sabre Camilla MacGregor.' Korine answered calmly. Sabre saw red.

'KORINE AMELIA JURGEN! **DIEEEEEEEEE!**' Sabre screamed, charging at Korine. Korine quickly realised her mistake, and started running for her life. To make matters worse, Sabre turned invisible again, flying through the air, so Korine had no idea where her pursuer was.

'Eeep!' Korine cried out as Sabre turned visible again, tackling her target to the floor, pinning her there.

'What do you say, Kori?' Sabre said sternly, pushing Korine's face into the floor slightly. Korine groaned.

'Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Now please let go of meeeeeee!'

Sabre smirked, and flew off her friend, landing daintily by her brother. Korine got up slowly, shooting daggered glares at Sabre, who ignored them all.

'You asked for it, and you know it, Kori.' Sabre said knowingly, before turning to Tori. 'T, if that bloody video doesn't go off in seconds, I will turn it off the hard way.' She said.

'What's the title?' asked Oliver. Sabre glanced at him.

'Tuesday Morning.' She told him. 'Most people hate Mondays, but I prefer to hate Tuesdays. So I wrote a song about it all.' She told him. Johnny shook his head.

'I'd forgotten about that.' He muttered.

Jaya looked outside and groaned. 'It's raining like hell out there. You might as well stay here. Good thing The Dark Bladers already left.' She added.

'They left while we were talking to Their Majesties.' Crystal told Sabre and Korine.

'Okay, so anyone against staying here?' asked Korine. Tyson raised a hand.

'My place isn't too far; my team and I can stay there if you want.' He told them. Korine nodded.

'Yeah, I don't think we have that much space for all of you.' She said with a smile.

'Okay, first things first. Anyone want the back dojo?' asked Jaya. Tala raised a hand.

'We'll take it.' He said. Bryan, Ian and Spencer all nodded.

'I'll go get the stuff, coming Jaya?' asked Sabre walking out already. Jaya followed.

'Oh, wait! I need to start the food!' she said, rushing off towards the kitchen.

Oliver grinned. 'Want a hand?' he asked. Jaya nodded.

'You can help if you want.' She called back. Oliver walked through to help her.

'Okay, Jaya! Crystal! You two can move into mine and Kori's room for tonight. I don't think Tori's gonna leave her gadgets alone even for one night!' Sabre called back through.

'Pinkie can go with T since I don't doubt Sabre to try and kill her again, okay?' Crystal said. Mariah glowered at the Italian, who seemed thoroughly unaffected by it all.

'Pinkie!' She screeched. Everyone winced.

'Oi! Chrysie! Tell Pinkie to shut her trap before I shut it for her – right after I rip out her fucking vocal chords!' Sabre yelled. Everyone except for Mariah started to snicker and smirk.

'You and Sabre share a room, then?' asked Enrique. Korine nodded.

'There're only three bedrooms. Jaya and Chrysie share, and me and Sabre share. No one wants to share with Tori 'cause she experiments with her gadgets in there. They blow up far too often, you see.' She said.

'Cryyyyyyyyyyyystal! Did you go near my cooker again?' Jaya's livid voice rang through, where Crystal winced.

'Ummm, no?' she replied. Jaya stormed into the room, still livid. It didn't inspire a good feeling in those watching, when they saw Jaya held a frying pan in one hand, looking all-too ready to use it.

'You went near my cooker again, didn't you?' Jaya asked again, this time in a fed-up monotone. Crystal nodded sheepishly.

'Sorry.' she said.

Just then, Sabre walked back into the room, a basket balanced on one hip, using one hand to hold the opposite handle to support it against her hip. Inside the basket, was white bedding.

She took one look at the situation; from Jaya's fed-up expression, to Crystal's sheepish one, to her kitana lying untouched in the corner, to the frying pan hanging limply by Jaya's side. Sabre took one look at the situation, before walking past to the computer.

She grabbed a floppy disk off of the top of the monitor, and walked over to another door which was by the room where The Majestics had seen the flashback. She gently held the disk between her teeth, still balancing the basket on her hip, while she pressed her hand against another scanner.

'Handprint: correct. Sabre. Password, identification.' Sabre sighed and rolled her eyes. She took the disk from her mouth and held it in her free hand again.

'Just open the damn door!' she said angrily.

'Password: correct. Access: complied.'

The door opened to reveal Tori, who looked confused and slightly annoyed.

'What do you want Sab-' she said, stopping as Sabre held out the disk to her. She smiled sheepishly, thanked her, and shut the door again.

Sabre walked away again, not bothered that she still had a basket of bedding on her hip.

'Umm, need a hand?' asked Lee at last. Ray nodded.

'Yeah, we can help if you want.' He told her. Sabre blinked at him.

'Th-Thanks. But it's cool, I got it.' She said smiling. She walked off in the direction of the back dojo, now humming a tune, no doubt from one of her songs.

'How's your music career?' asked Enrique, after a small silence. Crystal beamed, and ran to the computer.

'Great!' Korine said for Crystal, 'we've released three albums so far, and I _think_ Crystal's trying to fish a copy out.' Crystal came out of a draw at last, where she had been searching around for a CD.

'AHA! Hotel Paper!' she cried. Mariah smirked.

'You got that off of 'Goodbye To You' didn't you?' She smirked. Korine stared at her, before bursting out in laughter. Lee grinned.

'Err, Mariah? Look at the band name…'

Mariah gasped, '_you're_ Goodbye To You?' she cried. Korine and Crystal nodded just as Sabre walked back in, the basket looking lighter now.

Sabre looked round, stunned, 'what?' she asked. Korine grinned.

'And there's our lead singer.' She told them. Sabre scowled, realising what was going on at last.

'_Yes_ we're Goodbye To You, okay? Bug me about it and I'll knock out your eyeballs.' She said in an angry monotone.

'Cool!' squealed Mariah, who was now bouncing up and down up and down up and down up and down up and down… Jaya stuck her head round the door.

'Okay, who's given who sugar?' she asked accusingly.

'Nah, Pinkie's just hyped to find that we're Goodbye To You.' Sabre told her. Jaya nodded.

'Tell her if she shuts up we'll give her and the others a small concert afterwards.' She said, going back to the meal again. Mariah's face brightened immediately at this.

'You mean it?' she asked. Sabre rolled her eyes.

'Yes, now unless you shut up you're going to wake up tomorrow sleeping with the laundry, ya hear me?' she said. Crystal gulped.

'Don't think she won't and all. Even though she's not able to go in mine and Jaya's room unless we give the password for her, she found her way in and dumped me in the laundry.' She told them. Sabre smirked.

'And I still haven't told anyone but Kori how I did it.' She said smugly. Korine nodded.

'But I'll tell you this much: I helped her.' She said. Mariah smirked.

'Okay, I'll shut up about it then.' she said. Sabre nodded to her.

'I believe that would be for the best.' She said, walking past them again. 'Kori? You know where I can find another basket?' she called through. Korine chuckled.

'Airing cupboard, Sabre.' She called back.

'Ta!' Sabre yelled back, obviously moving again.

'Where will everyone else stay?' Rei asked. Korine frowned.

'The Majestics can take Jaya's and Chrysie's room, we'll all go in mine and Sabre's room, The Demolition Boys can have the back dojo, and I guess The White Tigers except for Mariah will have to go in the front dojo. Is that okay?' she asked Lee. He nodded.

'It's just me and Kevin.' He told her. Korine frowned again.

'Maybe you could go in the back dojo, then.' She suggested. Tyson nodded to Rei, who stepped forward.

'Tyson says Lee and Kevin can stay with us for tonight.' He said. Tyson nodded again, to Korine this time. She grinned.

'Cool.' She said.

'I heard em.' Sabre said as she walked back into the room again, two baskets on one hip, now. She walked through and out again, still not bothered about the baskets on her hip.

Tala smirked. 'She do that often?' he asked. Korine nodded.

'We all have different jobs around the house. Sabre does laundry and stuff like that, so it's not uncommon to see her carrying about three baskets.' She told them.

'Weird.' Johnny said simply. Korine rolled her eyes.

'No, we just each do our separate jobs, so everything's fair.' She told him. Crystal nodded.

'Yeah, for example, I can't cook to save my life, but Jaya's better than a master chef. So she cooks and I'm -'

'- Banned from the kitchen.' Jaya called through, interrupting Crystal.

'Don't ask why, it's a painful memory.' Korine told them. Crystal nodded again, grinning widely.

'I blew up Jaya's cooker.' She told them proudly. Enrique stared at his sister.

'It was very amusing.' Sabre said, walking in yet again, now with just one empty basket on her hip.

'Yeah, amusing to watch Jaya try and murder Crystal.' Korine added. Both girls started laughing, while Crystal began to edge away from the kitchen.

'Crystal Amoyra Giancarlos if I weren't cooking right now I'd continue trying to kill you!' Jaya called through, apparently not having stopped her cooking.

Sabre smiled like this was nothing. 'I'll help!' she told her happily, as if she were talking setting a table or something like that.

**Hope you like it. Please review, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	7. Goodbye To You:2

Dark

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade, just my Oc's and the plot.

Chapter 7 – Goodbye To You: 2

Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian were making their way over to the back dojo.

Sabre, Korine, Jaya and Crystal had gone off to do more work after diner was over. All they knew was that Jaya and Crystal were doing the washing up, and that Sabre and Korine were elsewhere. Doing what jobs, nobody knew, and none seemed too bothered about finding out.

Tala decided to explore the area around the back dojo a bit, telling the other three to go on ahead.

When the three boys reached the dojo, they found Sabre laying out their futons. She had her back turned, and she was singing a song under her breath.

'Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to.'

Sabre stopped singing to stand up again, bringing now empty basket up with one hand. She placed it back on her hip again, and turned round.

She seemed to jump slightly when she saw the three boys standing there, before regaining her composure.

'Here you go.' She said simply, walking as if to go past them. Spencer and Bryan barred her way, though. Sabre wasn't in the mood for flying either, but decided to give them a chance.

'Please move.' She said with a hint of frustration in her voice. Bryan smirked inwardly as he saw Ian move so he was behind Sabre.

'Nice ass.' Ian drawled. Sabre turned slowly to face him. She was livid.

'Nice nose.' She drawled back, 'is that to keep the balance for your small and useless brain?' she asked almost sweetly.

Bryan and Spencer raised both eyebrows. Few, especially a girl, could think of a comeback that good that quickly, especially to them.

Sabre smirked and turned back to Bryan.

'Move now or pay later.' She told him simply. Bryan glowered down at her, for the girl was a couple of inches smaller. And there was a whole lot more between her and Spencer.

'Don't bother sweetie, I can make things a whole lot harder for you.' Sabre told him with a smirk. She glanced down at Ian.

'Oh, and about my ass, don't let your eyes get too comfortable there.' She warned. Ian grinned evilly, but Sabre didn't see because she had her back to him again.

'Can I let my hand get comfy?' he asked her, placing a hand on her butt. Sabre whipped round, automatically swift-kicking the small blader under the feet.

'You get your filthy hands off of me!' she spat as she straightened up again. Bryan and Spencer smirked.

Sabre leapt into the air, hovering just in front of them. Her basket was on the ground now, long forgotten by all.

'Talk about touchy.' Bryan mocked her. Ian laughed as he got back up again. Spencer smirked and took a step towards her. Sabre shot back a pace, keeping her eyes on all of them.

'And the point of this is…?' Sabre drawled at them again. Bryan smirked.

'I thought hosts were supposed to entertain their guests.' Spencer said innocently. Even Sabre smirked at that. She shook her head, chuckling softly.

'What's going on?'

Everyone looked round at Tala, who was stood in the doorway, looking half bemused, half serious and almost emotionless.

'Ask the group of sick perverts you call your team.' Sabre told him as she swooped down to grab her basket again, before flying swiftly past the redhead, and out of sight.

'Okay, start explaining.' Tala said, looking sternly at his three team-mates. A shadow of a smirk fluttered on his features.

**Umm, okay, did you like it? Please review for me, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	8. NOTICE

Hi to everyone! I would just like to inform you all about an RPG (role playing game) forum of mine. It's a Beyblade forum called Final Tournament. It's free to play, you can be any Cannon Character you like and is found at:

www.finaltournament. - xoxo


End file.
